


Ce Qu'il Fallait Démontrer

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Resolved Sexual Tension, TW: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amélie proves Elizabeth right.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Ce Qu'il Fallait Démontrer

Blood.

There's blood on her fingers. Ashe brushes her thumb over her cracked lips once more. Strong metallic taste fills her mouth; she wants to spit dramatically but swallows hard instead. Warm wind feels soothing on her sensitive lips. Taking a deep breath, she raises her head towards the dark sky. 

It's past midnight. There’s no one in the narrow street but them. Soft moonlight punctuates their silhouettes and silences their racing minds for just a little. 

"You hit me," Elizabeth exhales, turning her gaze towards Amélie. "You did hit me," she smiles, pleased. 

Glinting in the moonlight, Widow stares back. "Your wish is my command."

They both admire _brutal_ honesty.

"I appreciate you could," Ashe approaches Widow who looks rather overwhelmed, "as it proves-" 

"Yes, _wanting_ you irritates me that much!" she cuts her off, and there it is. Exactly what Ashe needed to hear. "I'm not supposed to feel, yet with you I do. I don't get my hands dirty, but I'm ready to punch your annoyingly attractive mug to ease my desire any time you ask, provocative rebel." 

Elizabeth instinctively responds by reaching out to grab Amélie by the collar, pulling her close. Too close. "I needed you to show me how much you long for me," her words against Widow's lips, "my way." She's Calamity for a reason. "And although I'd really enjoy it, there's no need to punch me anymore. There's a lot of other things we can do," she grins devilishly before kissing her hard.

All tensed-up just a moment ago, Amélie relaxes into the demanding kiss. "I like the taste of your blood on my own lips," she sticks out her tongue and licks along Ashe's bloody lips. "But you're so silly," she cups her face.

"It was worth it," Ashe proudly states as they slowly proceed to move backwards. "All the starin’ sure does speak volumes, but we needed to establish things properly. Every damn time we met during our Talon-Deadlock co-operations," she pushes Widow against the nearest wall they reach, "I suffered from the unresolved tension we shared. Thanks for agreein' to finally meet me off the record."

Amélie remembers all of that clearly. It took her tremendous willpower to not snap and either shoot or fuck Ashe's brains out on one of those missions. She doesn't want to waste precious time anymore. "Just shut up before I-"

"Before you what?" another excited grin, eyes sparking in the moonlight.

"Before I take you," Widow aggressively switches their positions. 

"All accordin’ to my genius plan!" Ashe tries to sound unaffected by the enticing words that have just shot a sharp pulsation to her crotch, but only manages to desperately press herself harder against Amélie.

"You're unbearable," Widow buries both hands in Elizabeth's hair. Her breath quickens as she senses Ashe's tongue on her neck. "So pathetically eager for me," she gives in to sticky licks and tiny bites; still, she's the one in control. "Too many times I thought of your fists firmly holding your rifle, dreamt of taking the weapon out of your grasp, laying it _and_ you down, undoing your tie, shirt, straps, and then..." she pauses on purpose. 

Elizabeth feels high as hell. She could easily come from those words alone. It's all too much to handle, already she knows she will last embarrassingly short. " _You're_ unbearable," she shivers.

"...surge between your thighs," slipping from Ashe's tight embrace, Widow concludes and crouches to unbuckle the belt on her jeans.


End file.
